Like Totally Hetalia Like Crack Totally
by Mixigana
Summary: Just a bunch of random cracktabulous monents with the Hetalia pairings. Random pairings are random. Story sooo much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**'ey zere! It's Transylvania Crina, Crina for short! I am 'ere wiz my good friend Poland! Say "'ello" Poland.**

**Poland: Like hey! So like, Crina, like why are you using like a crappy French accent?**

**'mmm... I don't know! *smiles* Anyway, 'ere is ze first chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Poland: Like that skirt is like totally cute!**

**Danke Poland! ^-^**

**I don't own Hetalia... Or Chico's Tacos... Sadness ;n;**

**Chapter One: Chico's Tacos**

"Check it out yo!" America called out as he entered the conference room. He held up four paper bags. "The hero brought y'all lunch!" England stared at the bags in disgust as his former colony set the bags on the table.

"I am NOT eating hamburgers, you git!" he announced in annoyance. The other Allies nodded in agreement. Alfred "pfft", and opened one of the bags.

"These aren't hamburgers Dude." he explained as he unwrapped one of the food items. "These are tacos!" China looked at the taco in America's hand in confusion.

"What's a taco, aru?" China asked him. America shrugged.

"Some type of Mexican food." he answered before taking a bite.

"So these are from Mexico?" France wondered out loud as he examined his taco. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah, dude!" he said. "These are from a place called Chico's Tacos in El Paso. My son Texas brought me them." America finished his taco and grabbed a second one.

"They are good, da?" Russia questioned.

"Totally, dude!" The Allies looked at eachother, then at the tacos in their hands. Slowly, they lifted the tacos to their lips and took a bite. To their absolute suprise, the tacos wer actually really good!

"Wow." England began. "These are amazing!" The others nodded in agreement.

"I know dude," America said. "I know."

-Later at the Movies-

"Oh!" America exclaimed. "This movie is totally awesome yo! In this one, the mai-" Guuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrgle. America scanned the faces of the other Allies. France was blushing and trying to act normal. "France? Did you just...?"

"Non! I would do no such-" Guuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrgle. China squeeked in embarassment and buried his face in Russia's chest.

"China, are you alri-" . "That was you Engla-" . Russia froze.

"Russia, dude, that was totally yo-" . America's eyes went wide. "Oh man! This wasn't a good idea!" The Allies let one rip at the same time. They looked at eachother in horror, and as the cheese was cut one more time, they ran out of the theatre screaming. As they ran past, Ohio, Virginia, and New Mexico sniffed the air. Ohio and Virginia knew the smell, nut looked at New Mexico for comfirmation. She looked at her sisters and nodded.

"Chico's."

**So yeah! that's the first chapter! Stupid? Good! Crack? Wonderful! This chapter was based of the joke "Chico's Tacos" by Gabriel Iglesias. Look it up. I'm serious. It's hilarious! This chapter is dedicated to my Malen'kaya!**

**Poland: Like hey Crina's Malen'kaya!**

**Please review and request!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bu bum baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's me! Crina! Poland's still here with me 'cause I love him! XD Anywho, here's the next chapter! YAY!**

**I don't own Hetalia, or Ohio, or my friend Brian and his family... XD**

**Chapter Two: Pictures**

Norway and Denmark walked into the resteraunt they had found in the American town they were visiting(They were on a "romantic" vacation ;D). An elder woman sat them at a booth in the rear of the dining room. Denmark smiled at Norway.

"This is nice!" he said brightly.

"People are staring at us..." Norway replied, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Pfft! Just ignore them!" Denmark waved his hand around. "Just enjoy the pretty pictures and crap!" Norway nodded and began to examine the pictures hanging on the walls. They were all beautiful, especially the ones behind the bar. Norway really liked them.

"Hey y'all." a young girl greeted. "I'm Ohio, and I'll be your server tonight." Denmark looked her over. She was short, with short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and... An ahoge.

"Are you by any chance related to America?" he asked. Ohio nodded.

"Yup!" she answered. "He's my dad!"

"Cool!" Denmark returned the smile, and then ordered their drinks. Ohio wrote it down, and was about to walk away when Norway stopped her.

"Can we take some pictures?" he asked. Ohio nodded.

"Sure! Take as many pictures as you like!" she replied. Norway stood up, jumped over the bar, and began to remove the pictures from the wall. "Woah! What're you doing?"

"You said we could take as many pictures as we like." Norway said.

"I ment with a camera!" she explained. "I didn't mean the pictures on the walls!"

"We're not from around here!" Norway shouted before grabbing Denmark's hand and running like hell out of the resteraunt.

**Meh... This chapter was based off of something that my friend Brian's uncle did. Brian's family is from Norway(hence why I used Norway in this), and since his **_**knew **_**he could use the "We're not from around here" excuse, he did just what Norway did with the pictures! XD 100% True!**

**Rate, Review, and Request!**

**Poland: That's like totally three words that begin with the word "R"!**

***facepalm***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleh!**

**Poland: Like, bleh!**

**I dun own Hetalia or Nintendo...**

**Chapter Three: DS**

All the nations of the world sat at the conference table as they waited for the meeting to begin. It was silent in the room, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No seriously. Spain tested it out. The silence was broken, however, when the door slammed open.

"Like omg you guys!" Poland began. "You like totally _have_ to see this!"

"See what?" Liet asked, slightly worried that something was wrong.

"This!" he held up a rectangular object. "It's like my new Nintendo DS! And it's like totally PINK!"

**I love you Poland...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intros are sooooooo boring!**

**Poland: Totally...**

**I dun own Hetalia... Poo**

**Chapter Four: Prank Call**

"Hey Italy! The Awesome Me has an awesome idea!" Prussia plopped down on the couch next to Italy. The auburn-haired boy looked worried.

"Ve~ Germany said that if you had any 'awesome ideas' I was supposed to run into the bunker." he said. Prussia gave him a confused look.

"Bunker...?" he wondered out loud. "Anyway, I promise it's nothing dangerous! I'm not going to make you put a spoon in the microwave again! No, my awesome idea is this: you are going to prank call Japan!"

"Prank call?"

"You do know how to orank call, right?"

"Of course I do!" Italy lied, not wanting to dissopoint is friend. Prussia grinned.

"Awesome!" he announced, taking out his cell pahne. He messed with it for a minute before handing it to Italy. "Here! Use Gilphone! It's all set to go! Just press 'call'." Italy did as he was told. Japan picked up on the third ring.

"Herro?"

"Ciao Japan! It's me, Italy! I'm prank calling you because Prussia told me to! Well, bye!" Italy hung up and smiled widely. "Ve~ That was fun Prussia! Prussia?"

Prussia was currently banging his head against the wall.

**Rate, Review, and Request!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dun own Hetalia. I know, it's tragic...**

**Chapter Five: Cupcakes**

Latvia smiled sweetly. "I like cupcakes~ "

**What? That's it. You can go now.**

**Review and Request!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleep.**

**Poland: Like bloop.**

**Blop!**

**I dun own Hetalia...**

**Chapter Six: What you got there?**

England looked over at America, noticing that the younger nation was holding something.

"What you got there, America?" he asked. America held up the object.

"I got some ICE COLD !" he shouted. "Ice. Ice. Cold. Co-"

"Sing anymore of that and I will beat you with my wand."

**Haha! If you dun get it, watch this! Watch it now! RWAR!**

**.com/watch?v=g9zowP0tM-E&feature=related**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dun own Hetalia or The Aristocats. Or Disney.**

**Poland: You're so like boring.**

**RWAR!**

**Chapter Seven: Good Ol' Racist Disney**

The Allies all sat around the tv in America's living room. Playing on the tv was the Disney movie "The Aristocats". It was the first time China, Russia, and France were seeing it, and so far, they all really liked it.

The scene they were on at the moment was when the cats were all having the house party, and the Chinese cat picked up some chopsticks and began to play the piano.

"shanghai hongkong egg foo yung, fortune cookie always wrong. Ohoho that's a hard one!" the cat sang. China stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"What the hell, aru?"

**I'm so sorry China... *gives cupcake***

**Review and Request!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dun own Hetalia or Looney Tunes...**

**Poland: Like seripously! Get a little creative.**

***smacks***

**Chapter Eight: Baby**

Spain watched as Austria patted Baby's head.

"He doesn't like that." Spain said as he took the baby from Austria's arm and placed him back into the stroller. Austria gave an annoyed grunt.

"How would you know? You don't even know his name!" Fancy Pants scolded.

"His name isn't baby?" Spain was shocked. So shocked that he didn't notice that "Baby's stroller was rolling down the hill, heading straight for the street. Luckily, Austria saw this, and made a mad dash after the stroller.

"Romano!" he shouted as he chased him. Spain, who had been running behind Austria stopped in his tracks.

"Romano?" he began. "Baby is a better name than _Romano_!"

**Yeah... Based off an episode of the Looney Tunes Show. I love that episode...**

**Poland: And like Romano's like totally fine!**

**Reviwe and Request!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dun own Hetalia or the song used...**

**Poland: You really need to be... Never mind.**

**Chapter Nine: Squirrel**

Prussia, Germany, Japan, and Italy were walking through the woods. While walking, Prussia just so happened to spot a squirrel sitting on a trash can. He smiled.

"The Awesome Me has an idea!" he announced.

"Oh Dear Gott..." Germany facepalmed. They all watched as Prussia quietly snuck up on the squirrel. Prussia got right behind the squirrel, and then he...

Punched it.

The squirrel squeeked and ran off into the woods while Prussia was laughing so hard he fell into a pile of deer turds.

**That's what you get for puching a squirrel...**

**Review and Request!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dun own Hetalia or the song used in this chapter. RAWR!**

**Poland: A little better...**

**Chapter Ten: Rollin'**

Hong Kong was on is way to the living room of his home when he spotted a skateboard in the hallway. He sighed. Korea was always leaving things out where people could trip over them, break them, or- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... Hong Kong grinned on the inside.

-rwar-

China, Korea, Japan, and Taiwan were all sitting on the living room couch. The tv was on, but none of them were really paying any attention to it.

"China," Taiwan began. "Where's Hong Kong?"

"I'm no-" China was cut off when Hong Kong entered the room. Kneeling on Korea's skateboard. Pushing himself with his hands. They all stared at him.

As Hong Kong scooted past them, he sang "They see me rollin', they hatin'."

**I should probably lay off the pocky...**

**Poland: And like the yan yan and the chocorooms.**

**Shut up.**

**Review and Request!**


	11. Chapter 11

***planks***

**Poland: Like wtf? Like she totally doesn't own like Hetalia.**

**Chapter Eleven: Planking.**

Germany stood up from his seat. "Alright," he began. "Let's begin this confere-"

"I'M WORLD CONFERENCE PLANKING!" America shouted. Then, he, Sealand, Canada, Korea, Finland, Italy, Spain, and Denmark planked on the conference table.

***still planking***

**Poland: *facepalm***


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!**

**Poland: Like yay!**

**Sorry I've been away for so long... I've had writer's block and school and stuff... Anywho, I will be uploading tons of chapters!**

**I dun own Hetalia m'kay**

**Chapter Twelve: Canadian Curse Words**

"Hello everyone! I'm Canada." said nation greeted. "Today I will be teaching you some Canadian curse words." The boy adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Here are the words: Maple. Pancakes. Maple Syrup. Syrup. And Maple leaf. These words can be used in any situation. Just listen to my spokeswomen Crina and Sophia!"

Crina: In confusion.

Sophia: What the pancakes? In shock/suprise.

Crina: HOLY SYRUP! In anger.

Sophia: You maple leaf! In awe.

Crina: Maple syrup... In deafeat.

Sophia: Maple... In love.

Crina: I wanna go eat pancakes with you! In pain.

Sophia: Ow! MAPLE LEAF!

Canada laughed nervously. "Uh... Yeah..."

***shrugs***


	13. Chapter 13

**I dun own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Nothing is Impossible**

"Nothing is Impossible." England said. He and the other Allies were walking through the hotel lobby towards the front desk. The reason why Britain had said this was because America was going on and on about how it was impossible to beat some guy in some game. America scoffed.

"Whoever said 'nothing is impossible' never tried slamming a revolving door!" he smirked. Russia smiled, went over to the lobby door(which was a revolving door), and slammed it shut. The others stared at him in shock. "I stand corrected..."

**Yeah... Review and request please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dun own Hetalia... Oh how I wish I did...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Jazz Band(Part Eins)**

*It's first period at Hetalia High*

Denmark stood up, set down his trumpet, and walked over to the clarinet section(which was made up of Norway, Iceland, Latvia, and Wy). He plopped down in the seat next to Norway and looked in his direction.

"Hey." he greeted. "How YOU doin'?" Norway looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Wha-"

"You come here often?"

"Uh... Denmark?" Wy began. "Are you talking to Norway, or to me?" Denmark looked slightly appalled.

"I'm talking to his clarinet!" he informed them as he pointed to Norway's clarinet.

"Wait! What?" Norway, Iceland, Wy, and Latvia exclaimed in unision.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

**Hey! I told you the pairings would be random! This chapter was based off something my friend Brian **_**really did **_**to my friend Michael's clarinet! XDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Usernames- Allies**

America: Im_Da_Her0

England: GentlemanPirate

Russia: iKOL

China: I_Go_Aru

France: Sex_god

Canada: HockeyLover45

**I was bored in my German class... XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**I dun own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hills**

Canada and Sealand stood at the top of the hill, looking down.

"W-wow..." Sealand said. "This hill is pretty steep!"

"'Pretty steep'? This hill is _extremely _steep!" Canada corrected.

"Right." Sealand looked up at the Canadian. "Ready?"

"I've been ready, eh." Matthew smirked. The two dropped to the ground and rolled down the hill, laughing and cheering the whole way down, not even noticing when they took out poor England.

**I dunno why I wrote that... XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**I dun own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Seventeen: O_O**

Russia stared at China from across the table, that accursed smile on his face.

"What, aru?" China demanded.

"I like your body." the Russian replied.

"Uh..."

"Can I have it?"  
>"O_O"<p>

**I really don't know how I come up with these... Review and request!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Я не являюсь владельцем Hetalia.**

**I put it in Russian just to spice things up a bit XD**

**Chapter Eighteen: Usernames- Axis**

Germany: Herr_Cake_Master

Japan: SailormoonLover101

Italy: PastaBoy

**Dun ask about Germany's... My friend kinda bribed me to make it that... XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ich besitze kein Hetalia. Ist das nicht traurig?**

**Chapter Nineteen: Jazz Band(Part Zwei)**

*A few days after part eins occured*

Wy looked at Denmark.

"So Denmark," she began. "Didja go ona date with Norway's clarinet last night?" Denmark shook his head.

"Nah. It just wasn't gonna work out with us." he replied almost sadly. Latvia looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I found out that his clarinet was a guy." Denmark explained as he leaned back in his chair. Iceland, Norway, Wy, and Latvia looked at him like "O.O"

**This is also based off something that Brian really did! Wy took my place in asking him if he went on a date. XDDD Review and request!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

**Chapter Twenty: Superhero**

Ladies and gentlemen! Androids and Super Saiyans! I am honored to introduce you to the newest-and possibly the greatest- superhero!

D'ff'c'lt D'c'ph'r'ng M'n

**Hehehe... Guess who~ :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eu nu de****ţin Hetalia.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Usernames-Nordics**

Finland: Swedens_Wife1

Sweden: D'ff'c'lt_D'c'ph'r'ng_M'n

Denmark: 2cool

Norway: The_Muffin_Man64

Iceland: PuffinMan

**Seriously... How do I think of this crap?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Man nepieder Hetalia**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Germany vs. Google Chrome(Part Eins)**

"Alright," Germany said as he clicked the Google Chrome download button. "Let's do this." Google Chrome began the download. Germany sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Now all I have to do is simply wait." Ludwig saighed and went to the kitchen to get a beer. he wound up staying there to eat as well.

-One Hour Later-

Germany sat back in the chair at his computer desk and checked the progress of the download. He nearly choked.

"ONE PERCENT?"

**... Like totally... XD I'm bored.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Non possiedo Hetalia.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Auditions**

Turkey was making is way towards the door. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" Greece demanded. Turkey turned to looked at him.

"I'm going to musical auditions!" he answered. Greece looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"You heard me, brat!" Turkey crossed his arms. "I'm trying out for the role of the Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera!"

"o.O"

***eats cupcake***


	24. Chapter 24

**En omista Hetalia.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Polterabend(Part Eins)**

Germany and Italy sat on the couch and looked across at Romano and Prussia. Italy had the biggest smile on his face.

"What's with that damn smile, fratello?" Romano demanded.

"Germany and I have an announcement!" Italy replied.

"The Awesome Me wants to know what the announcement is." Prussia crossed his arms over his chest. Italy looked at Germany.

"I proposed to Italy." the blonde announced. Italy giggled happily, Prussia cheered, and Romano's eye twitched.

"We're getting married in four months!" Italy said excitedly and hugged Germany's arm. "Germany and I want to have both German and Italian traditions in our wedding."

"So bruder, ther will be a Polterabend."

"YES!" Prussia jumped up and punched the air. "We get to break things Romano!"

"Oh," Romano began darkly, giving Germany an evil glare. "I know something that I wanna break..."

**We just finished learning about Polterabend in German class. If you want to know more, send me a private message.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bleh. I dun own Hetalia or the Phantom of the Opera...**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Phantom**

Greece was laying on the couch reading _Oedipus Rex_. He was enjoying the quiet that came when Turkey was gone. Little did he know, Turkey had been sneaking up on him, and he know stood right next to him.

"I AM THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" He screamed into the brat's ear. Greece screamed in suprise and fell of the couch.

***eats taco* Review and request.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Moo! I dun own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Jazz Band(Part Drei)**

Norway, Iceland, Latvia, and Wy were playing _We're not Gonna Take It _on their clarinets. Denmark accompanied them on his trumpet. Iceland stopped playing.

"Norway, your not playing in time." Iceland said.

"I'm not?" Norway asked. Latvia shook his head.

"Your way off!" Wy told him. Denmark smacked her upside the head. "OW! It's true!" Latvia opened his bag and pulled out a metronome.

"Here, use this." he said, placing the metronome on Norway's stand. Denmark turned it on, and fiddled with the volume.

"I can't get the volume to turn up!" he complained. Wy smirked.

"Why don't you try flirting with it?" she suggested. Denmark looked at the metronome seriously.

"Hey baby."

**Again, my friend Brian did this! XD Wy is taking my place yet again! I love my band class! Except, my band class that this happened in is marching band, not jazz band! XDDD**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Hetalia...**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: America's Pockets**

"Ok everyone!" Finland began. "It's time for everyone's favorite game: What's in America's Pockets?" The studio audience cheered excitedly as America atepped up to the platform in the center of the stage. "Alrighty America! Let's see what's in those pockets!"

America reached into his pockets and began to pull out what was in there. He pulled out five hambugers, seven cheeseburgers, eight large fries, two DC comics, a puppy, six Big Macs, a playstation 2, four tacos, Batman, a broom, an ipod touch, a lamp, Tony, Frank Sinatra, three cookies, a cheesecake, KFC popcorn chicken, an umbrella, and finally, Grandpa Rome. Italy jumped up.

"Ve~! So _that's _where Grandpa went!"

**...*shrugs* Review and Request!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: What Happened?**

Italy walked happily into the kitchen. He looked at the counter and froze. There, sitting on the counter, was a container of cheese labled "Romano".

"Fratello!" Italy exclaimed as he grabbed the cheese. "Fratello what happened to you? Why are you cheese? Fratello! Answer me, please! Why are you cheese?"

**This was inspired by my reaction when I saw a container of Romano cheese sitting on my kitchen counter. Oh the looks from my family... XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Hetalia, or Paralyzer, or "Got Talent"...**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hetalia's got Talent**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Hetalia's got Talent! I'm your host, Estonia!" the nation grinned. "We've got some great acts-possibly- lined up for you tonight, but before we begin with those, let's meet our judges!" he took a breath. "Our in the middle-not too nice but not too mean judge is America!"

"The Hero is here!" Alfred announced as he made his way towards the judges table.

"Our I-like-everything-and-am-really-kind judge is Ukraine!"

"*Boing boing* Hello everyone! You're all wonderful! I love you all!" Ukraine said as she made her way towards the judges table.

"And finally, our merciless British judge is England!" Estonia then mumbled "Shocker."

"I heard that you git!" Iggy exclaimed as he sat down in his seat at the judges table.

"Whatever." the host said. "Alright! Let's get to our acts! First up, Belarus." A scream rang out in the audience, and the judges turned around to see Russia run out of the building, screaming and flailing his arms. "Uh... Ok... Here's Belarus." Belarus walked onto the stage.

"Hello. I'm Belarus." said nation greeted.

"How are you?" England asked.

"Iwould be wonderful if brother was still here." she admitted. "We're going to get married you know."

"Uh-huh... Well, let's see your act." Belarus nodded and began her act. Juggling knives.

**(Poland: Crina is like, too lazy to write how she did, but Iggy like totally wasn't into it.)**

The second act was Austria who played piano. Next, Korea showed off his skateboarding tricks(falling on his butt). France, Spain, and Prussia were up next. They danced to "Paralyzer". Well, as much as they could before England kicked them off stage. Germany went up and sang "Somewhere over the Rainbow". And finally, Sweden rode a unicycle.

"Well, all of our acts have been... Interesting to say the least." Estonia said. "But only one act can win. Our judges will now decide." 

"We already have." England informed the host. "Now shut up so we can say who it is." Estonia glared at the merciless British judge, but he did shut up.

"Alright, dudes!" America began. "The winner of Hetalia's got Talent is..."

"*Boing* Sweden!" Ukraine finished. The crowd erupted in excitement. Finland jumped up and down.

"I'm his wife!" he told the person next to him. Belarus twirled her knives in anger, Austria crossed his arms, Korea threw a tantrum, Germany head-desked, and the Bad Touch Trio cried.

"Congrats Sweden!" Estonia said.

"Th'nks." Sweden replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pr'tty g'd. Th's 's v'ry 'xc't'ng."

"Well Sweden, the judges would like to say a few things." Estonia and Su-san looked to the judges.

"Sweden, I simply love you! *boing* You are just so amazing!" Ukraine smiled widely.

"Th'nks."

"HAHAHA!" America began. "Dude, Trainman-I can call you Trainman right?- you're pretty kick ass OK? HAHAHA! Good job Trainman!"

"Tr'nm'n...?"

"I say," England began. "Your act entertained me the most. Very well done."

"Th'nks."

"Alright!" Estonia exclaimed. "That's it for Hetalia's got Talent! Sweden has won! Good night everyone!"

"G'd n'ght."

**... Lol...**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Thirty: He's Back**

Prussia picked up a newspaper. He spat out the beer he'd been drinking when he read the front page headline.  
>"Drop your togas and get the virgins! Grandpa Rome is back!"<p>

**I have no clue...**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Germany vs. Google Chrome(Zwei)**

*three hours later*

Germany's eye twitched. "2%?"


End file.
